notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
The One Ring - Roleplaying in Middle Earth
The One Ring -Roleplaying in Middle-Earth is a fantasy roleplaying game set in J.R.R. Tolkien´s fantasy World Arda, on it´s largest continent Middle-Earth.It is published by Cubicle 7 in association with sophisticated games and was released in 2011.Since the Publisher did not get the license to Peter Jackson´s Movie Trilogy nor Tolkien´s works which were release after his death by his son Christopher Tolkien, the game setting is based solely on his works the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. See: *Adventures in Middle-earth Time and Setting The Game´s background is the setting between the two Books the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings, the years between 2942 T.A. and 3001 T.A., in contrast to The Lord of the Rings Role-Playing Game which is set in the time of the war of the ring and the period shortly after the events, roughly the years 3019 T.A. to 4 F.A., and MERP which is set largely in the years between 1460 T.A. and 1650 T.A. (although a few MERP Modules are set in other times). The setting of the first Books released for the One Ring, Adventures over the Edge of the Wild and Tales from Wilderland is the Region of Rhovanion, including Mirkwood and the Realm of the Bardings. Callings Character classes or Orders are known as callings in the One Ring.So far there are six different callings to chose from: *Leader *Scholar *Slayer *Treasure hunter *Wanderer *Warden Playable races or peoples In Adventures over the Edge of the Wild there are descriptions for six different playable peoples, further playable peoples were added with other Sourcebooks: *Dwarves **Dwarves of the Blue Mountains **Dwarves of the Grey Mountains **Dwarves of the Iron Hills **Dwarves of the Erebor *Elves: **High Elves ***Elves of Rivendell **Silvan Elves ***Elves of Lórien ***Elves of Mirkwood ***Wayward Elves *Men: *Bardings *Beornings *Dunlendings *Men of Bree *Men of the Lake *Men of Minas Tirith *Rangers of the North *Riders of Rohan *Woodmen of Wilderland *Hobbits **Hobbits of the Shire **River Hobbits or Wild Hobbits Supplements *'Adventures in Middle-earth' - The Loremaster's Guide *'Adventurer’s Companion' - Backhrounds, Cultures & and expanded rules. *'Adventures on the Edge of the Wild' - A description of Northern Mirkwood, Erebor and the Northeastern Misty Mountains plus Loremaster-Book and Adventurer-Book *'Bree' - details on Bree, maps & Adventures *'The Darkening of Mirkwood' - An extensive Campaign set in Dol Guldur after the first fall of the Necromancer *'Erebor the Lonely Mountain' - Description of Erebor & Dale and Dwarven Culture and Artifacts *'The Heart of the Wild' - A Description of the Northern Anduin Vales, Dol Guldur and Mirkwood plus new Places, Adventures, Character Backgrounds and Bestiary *'Hobbit Tales from the Green Dragon Inn' - a set of Cards, playable as stand-alone storytelling-game or combined with the One Ring Pen&Paper Game *'Horse-lords of Rohan' - Rohirrim, Dunlendings, Isengard & Fangorn Forest. *'Journeys and Maps' - Map set and travel guide *'Laughter of the Dragons' - *'The Loremaster's Screen and Lake-town Guide' - A Guide to Laketown, the Long Marshes and the Lakemen *'Moria' - Box set *'Oaths of the Riddermark' - A Collection of Ready-to-run Adventures set in Rohan *'The One Ring Dice Set' - six 6-sided Success Dice and a 12-sided Feat Die *'The One Ring Roleplaying Game' - revised rules and Background Book. *'Rivendell' - A deep-in description of Rivendell and eastern Eriador including Angmar, Tharbad, Fornost and Mount Gram *'Ruins of the North' - A Collection of Ready-to-run Adventures set in Eriador, Fornost, Barrow-downs & Carn Dûm. *'Tales from Wilderland' - A Collection of seven Ready-to-run Adventures set in Rhovanion after the death of Smaug the Dragon. Unofficial Fan-on *Additional and House Rules *Basic Roleplay Crossover Rules *Blood in the Waters *A Guide to Dale *A Guide to the Shire *A Guide to Trait Use *to Journey's End and Eagles Eyrie *The Leofrings *Loremaster Sheet *Magic in Middle-Earth *Men of Dorwinion *Rangers of the North *The Theft of the Moon *The Ways of Magic *Weapons *Words of the Wise See: *TOR Characters Category:Games